Aventuras Ferianas
by Hinna-chan
Summary: O título da fic vocês entederão quando lerem o primeiro cap. É uma história narrada por Sakura onde ela conta tudo o que já lhe aconteceu durante seus dezesete anos ou quase tudo, tudo depende dela... fic SasuSaku U.A não é bbb mas dem uma espiadinha  .


Yo minna como vão espero que bem, está ai minha primeira fic espero que gostem bom esse primeiro cap. não me matem, vocês estenderão o porque quando lerem. Falo com vocês lá embaixo para maiores explicações oks. ^.~ Não tem nada de Sasuke traindo a Sakura com a Karin nem a Sakura traindo o Sasuke, fiquem na paz.

**Desclaimer: **Feliz e infelizmente _**em partes**_ Naruto não me pertecem e sim ao meu tio, sim_** meu tio **_Kishi, não contem pra ninguém mas ele até me ofereceu o Sasuke dizendo que ele foi feito pra mim_(eita que eu to pedindo pra morrer pelas fãs do SasuSaku, eu sou uma tbm\o/), _mas eu disse que a Sakura já sofreu muito pela separação deles e que eles ficam muito mais fofos juntos do que eu e ele, confesso que fui caridosa deixando ele pra ela, é a vida, um dia encontro meu Sasuke ou o meu Gaara.

**AVISINHO BÁSICO:**_ Pessoas que sofrem de problemas de coração não leiam esse cap. ou pulem as partes que acham fortes, estima-se que pode ocorrer paradas cárdiacas em certas partes ou falta de ar por prenderem a respiração o medo é contagiante. Tirando isso ta livre, não me responsabilizo pela morte de ninguém, inclusive pela minha. Brinkis(brincadeira) pessoal a fic não tem nada disso não, é que eu gosto de escrever essas merdas, uma descontraçãozinha não faz mau, não é hehe._

_**Aviso Avisado: **_**Os erros ortográficos é culpa da minha burrice e ela pede descupa por não prestar atenção no que está fazendo e diz que se quiserem matar alguém podem me matar, ei... o que? eu? ta lok?, olha gente ocorreu um erro aqui e bom... a quem vocês devem matar é a...er...a... enfim quem quiserem menos eu hehe olha eu já sei matem a Karin, sabe como é né, essa pobre pessoa aqui é lesada mesmo e não merece morrer ainda...**

**^^ \o/.**

**Algumas explicações explicadas =P:**

_Quando aparecer negrito e itálico: está dando enfase na fala._

_Quando aparecer itálico é quando estiverem voltando no tempo e lembrando de coisas passadas._

_Quando aparecer negrito e sumblinhado é quando eu entrar em ação hehe, que foi eu não consigo não aparecer com minha opinião na fic, eu tento, tento mas não aguento. ^.~_

_Agora sem mais delogas vamos ao que nos interessa._

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

EPÍLOGO:

Como é que tão ai? Eu espero que bem ^^. bom eu estou aqui nesse meu site tosco escrevendo isso porque tenho um trabalho de escola pra fazer mais precisamente minha biografia desses meus aninhos de vida, isso incluir dizer tudo o que me aconteceu nesses meus dezesete anos, mas bem... eu já até fiz e entreguei e resolvi contar a vocês, mas vai dar muito trabalho escrever tudo o que já me aconteceu então decidi que contarei a vocês sobre a minhas férias na casa da minha vó... ou melhor parenta, foi a melhor férias da minha vida, e bem no segundo dia já tivemos fortes emoções, sim pra vocês terem uma noção de como é passar as férias junto com os primos e o irmão idiota. Vou fazer o resumo da minha chegada e depois partiremos para a ação, ah sim antes de qualquer outra coisa preciso apresentar-me, me desculpem mas é que ainda não me acostumei com essa coisa de escritora e tudo o mais hehe.

Prazer, me chamo Haruno Sakura e bem moro no Japão, mas de vez enquando to viajando pelo mundo, sabe como é ganhar experiências e culturas pelos outros países... sempre me interessei por essas coisas, tenho um metro se sessenta e cinco de altura peso cinquenta e dois quilos sou magra não magra, magra mais sou magra entendem ou eu compliquei isso? Enfim continuando, sou baixinha e isso é irritante mas tudo bem, tenho também cabelos bastante raros e exóticos digamos assim, porque eu estou falando isso, ah simples, nasci de cabelos cor de rosa, eu não estou mentindo eles são naturais e eu uma aberração por causa disso mas, tudo bem já me acostumei com isso, ah e pra completar meus olhos são verdes aiai eu fui abençoada não fui, falo isso por na minha familia ninguém, eu já disse ninguém? Mas então ninguém tem cabelos rosas, diz ai a bicha qui pode, mas vamos lá. Tenho um irmão ou melhor um tormento chamado Naruto, Haruno Uzumaki Naruto, essa peste que dizem ser meu irmão é loiro de olhos azuis e tem duas cicatrizes em cada lado da bochecha um presentinho que eu dei a ele quando mais nova, é eu sou má haha e minhas unhas muito mais, ele é um completo lesado não fala coisa com coisa e só pensa em comer, ele gosta de uma mina ai e não quer me dizer quem é acho que vou precisar chamar meus primos para aplicarmos um de nossos tratamentos de choque, o de nome "ME FALE A VERDADE", é bem simples agente só pega uns materias de tortura e parte pro ataque viu nem dói, bom eu não sinto. Agora vamos aos meus primos, eu amo eles são meus best's _tamo junto pra tudo até quando nóis se fodi se fodi junto, não no sentido malicioso ta_ **(n:a/ eu coloquei em itálico pelo modo que ela disse ta, é tipo gíria, então eu achei sensato colocar asssim ^^) **vamos falar um pouquinho deles, minha pliminha, sim pliminha e não priminha xD, seu nome Ino Yamanaka, uma paty loira de olhos azuis um pouco mais claro que os do meu lesado irmão, deve ser uns dois centímetros maior que eu e da mesma idade que euzinha, essa garota é escandalosa viu, as vezes chego a pensar que o Naruto é irmão dela e não meu, porque bicho, fala sério como são escandalosos, mas bem sempre que nos metemos em roubadas estamos juntas e bem isso já nos aconteceu diversas vezes, na hora ela topa no ato mais depois que se fodi fica reclamando, isso porque os pais dela tiram o cartão de crédito e o carro que ela tem, o paty do carai essa ein, sem contar que é da escola pra casa e da casa pra escola, a bicha é tão frescurenta que quando eu disse pula o muro ué, ah sim ela estava me pertubando choramingando pelo telefone que não podia sair e tudo o mais, ela teve a cara de pau de me dizer, depois que a mandei pular o muro...acabei de pintar minha unha, ah velho... eu mandei ela lá pra'quele lugar sabe e desliguei o celular na cara dessa quenga o frescura da porra, ah descupem minha boca é que eu esqueci da pimenta hoje hehe. Mas deixando essa paty de lado vamos ao meus outros primos bom eles são irmãos só que a diferença de idade é de dois anos diferente da minha e do Naruto que é de um. Na verdade falar deles é um desafio mas eu posso afirmar com convicção o gostosura a beleza deles viu, ok calma Sakura eles são seus primos e se eles lerem isso vão te sacanear legal, mas apesar de tudo o Sasuke é muito mais lindo do que o Itachi ah sim esqueci de dizer-lhes o nome deles, vamos a um mini resumo de como são. Itachi o mai velho com vinte anos, um metro e oitenta de altura cabelos grande estilo indio, olhos assim como os cabelos negros tem duas cicatrizes uma em cada lado do rosto, estas causadas por brigas, ele é super legal mas quando quer é um mala... sempre espontâneo quando lhe convém ser, sem constatar que quase sempre ta pegando no pé do Sasuke tadinho, ah sim Sasuke, essa criatura é muito enigmática e tenho uma suspeita de que ele sofra de bipolaridade _(n/a: pra quem não sabe bipolaridade e mudanças repentinas de humor.^^) _mas ele é super legal apesar de tudo é alto deve ter um metro e setenta e oito, magro e musculoso assim como o irmão, dono de uma pele alva, tem olhos e cabelos negros assim como as noites sem lua e sem estrela, assim como a escuridão, o breu, mas assim como sempre na escuridão há uma luz isso não é diferente com ele, em seus olhos há um brilho muito lindo ao qual poucas vezes é visto pelas pessoas, mas eu sou capaz de ver haha, culpem-me por ficar encarando-o o tempo todo, bom seus cabelos são pretos curtos e espetados e bicho eu morro quando aquela franja dele fica grudada na testa quando ele soa, vai ser lindo assim lá na casa do*******, que ele não saiba que isso existe, digo esse site, ah po eu to dizendo a verdade meu psicólogo disse para eu estravazar contar tudo o que estou sentindo desabafar em um diário, mas fala sério diários não respondem o que acham a respeito do que escrevi, e eu gosto de ouvir quando as pessoas opinão sobre mim sei lá entende, não né, nem eu me entendo mas voltando ao assunto, meu primo Sasuke tem dezenove anos e é uma divina beldade, tem um jeito quieto muitas das vezes mas eu com meus poderes consigo fazê-lo participar do que estivermos fazendo e tirar aquela carranca dele da face, cara quando ele faz bico eu vou até Júpter faço um show e volto soltando fogos, exagerei eu sei, mas eu não estou apaixonada nem nada do tipo por ele, eu o amo como primo, e bem temos que reconhecer as verdades que são esfregadas em nossa cara. Agora vamos deixar meus primos de lado porque se não eu vou me empolgar aqui e daqui a pouco to dizendo a cor da cueca que eles tão usando hoje, ei ei nada de malícia okay é só uma força de expressão até porque eu nunca vi o Sasuke nem nenhum deles de cueca e mesmo que tenha visto não estou preparada para contar isso hoje... Sabe eu to com vontade de falar da minha parenta, na verdade ela é minha vó e passou a mandar nós chamar-mos ela de parenta depois que assistiu Toma lá da cá e viu a Copélia falando isso, bom confesso que minha parenta é uma coroa em forma que tem uns cinquenta e poucos anos mas tem cara de uns vinte e nove, ah sim o nome dela Tsunade, e bem é uma velha louca que vive se intupindo de saque, ficando ainda mais louca e as férias na casa dela foram as melhores, sem noção, maior loucura, com direito a tudo que vocês possam imaginar aiai, como eu vim parar em uma família como essa Kami-sama? Bom explicado um pouco do povinho que considero importante até o momento vamos contar minha chegada a casa da parenta.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Logo que no inicio das férias minhas mamis decidiu que estava na hora de eu e meu irmão darem um pouco de sossego a ela e ir pertubar a parenta, e bom nós de início nem gostamos da ideia, po pensa ficar sem fazer fuzuê junto com os amigos, ficar as férias toda sem sair com nossos amigos e na volta apertar a campanhinha por pura diversão da casa dos outros e depois sair correndo, ficar sem esse divertimento sem essa delinquência toda não dá né, mas bom fomos nos conformando com isso, confesso que foi difil já que seria somente eu e meu irmão na casa da parenta é chato apesar de ele ser divertido e tudo mais, mas sei lá sabe, enfim, passou uma semana de férias... no começo da segunda semana embarcamos em um avião com destino a Nova Iorque, mais precisamente a casa da parenta, eu achei que seria o maior tédio mas pra minha alegria e supresa quem eu encontro chegando lá? Minha priminha paty que apesar de tudo eu amo de mais, minha querida porquinha, essa foi a primeira que encotrei assim que entrei na cozinha, e logo depois descendo a escada quem eu encontro? Itachi todo desnorteado parecendo que tinha se drogado e bebido umas, mas ele havia acabado de acordar ô vagabundo ein, eu cheguei na casa da parenta era umas 13h:00min. por ai, e logo depois entrando pela porta junto da parenta com um monte de sacolas na mão quem eu encontro? Sasuke meu priminho querido \o/. Nós botamos o papo em dia pô já fazia o que? Uns quatro anos que eu não via esse povo só tinhamos contato por computador, e muito raramente quando eu estava on eles estavam, depois de por a conversa, colocar os assuntos pendentes em dia e ordem já era de noitinha jantamos, comida feita pela empregada da parenta se ainda me lembro seu nome é Naru, muita simpática ela, e deve ter uns vinte e cinco anos no máximo sem falar que cozinha bem, depois do jantar assistimos um filminho já que eu e Naruto estávamos cansados da viagem sem ânimo para baladinhas ou parque de diversões, o filme era comédia romantica, muito linda a história e engraçada, não diga Sakura você vai assistir um filme de comédia e ver um drama aff a doença do Naruto é contagiosa, bom depois do filme sabe... fui apresentada a meu quarto onde me instalei e dormi.

Agora que está explicado minha chegada a casa da parenta,vamos titular minhas primeiras emoções já no segundo dia, bom eu acho que vou chamar de... err... já sei. Cara esse dia foi tão revoltante, a Ino se lembra de coisas que aconteceram a quatro anos atrás, mas isso não vem ao caso, o que eu quero dizer é que bom eu mau lembro o que comi a algumas horas atrás imagina a quatro anos, aiai a vida é assim mas não vamos prolongar minhas aventuras ferianas, gostaram acabei de inventar isso haha. Ok acabei de ter uma ideia para o primeiro cap. lá vai...

_CAPÍTULO I - É MEU CARO IRMÃO A VIDA É DURA._

Eu estava dormindo tão tranquilamente sonhando com meu querido ídolo, onde tudo que eu queria que acontesse conosco era possível, lógico só em sonho mesmo, mas derrepente do nada muda o foco de meus sonhos eu saio daquela minha linda e amável imaginação e vou parar em um mar onde eu começo a me aforgar, foi tão rápido e parecia ser bem real, eu realmente me senti molhada... com esse susto eu levantei num pulo da cama e a desgraça tinha sido real, só que eu não estava afogando no mar e sim meu "querido" irmãozinho postiço tinha me jogado um balde de água, ah mais eu mato esse desgraçado, ele me tirou do meu sonho bem na parte em que eu ia beijar o Johnny Deep, ah que raiva.

-NARUTOOOOO! -Eu levantei e comecei a correr atrás daquele miserável de uma figa.

-Ai calma ai maninha não precisa dessa agrecividade toda emplena manhã. -E ele corria cada vez mais rápido e eu o seguia no mesmo rítmo lógicamente que ele corria bem mais rápido que eu.

-SASUKE SEGURA ESSA DESGRAÇA! -Eu gritei assim que avistei meu primo no jardim da casa de minha vó.

-SASUKEZINHO MEU PRIMINHO NÃO ME SEGURE. -Pedia ele todo assustado.

-TU É UM HOMEM MORTO SEU DESGRAÇADO. -E continuei correndo, só que o gramado do jardim estava úmido e em uma de minhas passada correndo eu escorreguei e cai drásticamente com tudo no chão, isso dói muito. Ah é agora que eu mato esse abestalhado que diz ser meu irmão. -ÔOOO PARENTAAAAA VEM AQUI POR FAVOR.

-Maninha do meu coração você sabe que não precisa meter a vossa vózinha no meio não é, tadinha dela ta muito ocupada e velhinha pra essa coisas. -Há peguei o ponto fraco desse lesado de quinta, ele tem medo da nossa vó.

-Ta com medinho priminho? -Essa foi a vez de Sasuke zombar, mas ele foi um baita de um imprestável nem pra segurar essa lesma chamada Naruto pra mim.

-O que é essa gritaria toda aqui fora parecem até que estão se matando meu Deus. -Disse minha avozinha querida. -Menina que trages são esses aqui fora e na frente de seu irmão e primo?

-Parenta... mata esse lesado desgraçado de quinta categoria, ele me acordou jogando água na minha cara eu quase morri afogada e foi bem na hora que o Johnny Deep... -Oops acho melhor não entrar em detalhes assim no meio deles.

-Naruto não acredito que você fez isso. -Ela o olhou com um ar a sua volta muito detonador, me deu até medo.

-Claro que eu não fiz isso vozinha. Eu não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessa com minha querida irmãzinha. -Ele disse dando passos para trás com medo.

-Escuta aqui o muleque, primeiro que eu já disse pra não me chamar de vó e sim de parenta **(N/a:Toma lá da cá hehe)**e segundo eu tenho cara de ser tapada, idiota, lesada e derivados dessas palavras igual a você? -É incrível como minha vó err... quer dizer parenta tem a capacidade de mudar de humor tão rápido.

-Mais é claro que não vozinha e pra falar a verdade foi apenas um engano sabe... -Eita que o medo da medo ein **(N/a: alguém entendeu algo nessa frase ? eu não e olha que eu que escrevi=P)**

-Hum engano, sei. -Ela se aproximou dele o encurralando e ficou segurando-o pela orelha. -Sakura trás a mangueira, esse moleque vai aprender a não me chamar de vó nem mexer com mais ninguém.

-Com prazer parenta. -Eu disse rindo da cara de horror que meu "irmão" fez.

-Sasuke encha um balde com água e gelo. -Minha parenta é cruel.

-Hehe tratamento de choque é comigo mesmo. -Falou Sasuke com um sorriso demoníaco na face.

-Chamem o Itachi e mandem ele trazer uma câmera ... É meu caro _**netinho**_ você irá aprender a nunca mais fazer isso. -É por isso que eu amo minha parenta ela sabe ser cruel.

-Pode deixar conosco parenta, farei isso com o maior prazer... -Falei com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

-Ah não esqueçam de pedir a Ino para trazer os pregadores.

-Pre...pregadores vó ... err parenta? -Mais um pouco e ele borra nas calças.

-Xii priminho acho que vou ligar para um funeráu. -Sasuke falou ainda sorrindo diabólicamente. -Vamos Sakura...

Primeiro nós subimos e fomos a procura do Itachi não foi difícil de encontrá-lo, ele estava em seu quarto no computador provavelmente batendo papo naqueles sites de relacionamentos.

-O que fazem aqui? -Perguntou.

-Priminho vim lhe propor uma coisa irrecusável da qual você irá amar e a qual nós todos estamos querendo a anos, digamos que nossa vingança será servida em um prato_** bem **_fundo. -Falei sorrindo maquiavélicamente.

-Eita que agora me deu medo, que sorriso é esse menina, e me expliquem isso. -Falou com uma sombrancelha arqueada em sinal de confusão.

-Simples, a parenta ta lá no jardim com o Naruto e mandou agente vir atrás de você, é pra você descer lá embaixo com uma câmera ou filmadora agora. -Sasuke resumiu.

-É pra já, a coisa vai fuder pro lado daquele engraçadinho comilão de quinta. -Ele rápidamente pegou a câmera que estava dentro de seu ármario e seguimos rumo ao encontro com Ino, essa não foi tão fácil de achar, encontramos-a na cozinha depois de algum tempo.

-Eita meu Deus ai vem bomba o que os três estão fazendo aqui juntos? -Ela nos olhou um tanto temerosa se afastando de nós. -E que sorriso maquiávelico é esse?

-Ino minha priminha linda do meu coração bondosinho, precisamos de sua ajuda. -Falou Itachi.

-Mi...minha ajuda, desculpa mas pela cara de vocês é roubada e da última vez que ajudei vocês eu me fudi legal com meus pais. -Ela disse.

-Fica calma ai o porquinha dessa vez não é roubada, até a parenta ta no meio e é ela quem está por trás de tudo. -Falei na maior naturalidade.

-Vocês estão me dizendo que aquela coroa em forma ta por trás disso tudo, e que não vai fuder pro meu lado... -Nós acenamos um sim com a cabeça em concordância. -To dentro aquele loirinho vai me pagar por ter me deixado um mês sem meu carro e cartão de crédito.

-Mas que paty, se você quer saber eu fiquei um mês sem sair de casa, sem poder ficar com umas mina gostosinha por causa daquela porra. -Disse Itachi revoltado. -Sem contar que quase fui zuado por causa disso, onde já se viu.

-Tu foi otário mesmo, podia ter fugido pela janela como eu, cara as bal... -Disse Sasuke com eu interrompendo-o.

-Ae seus bando de badboy,playboy e paty, vamos logo com isso que eu to afim de jogar o video no youtube depois. -Falei.

E depois de pegarmos um balde enchê-lo de gelo e água, Ino já estava com o pote de pregadores na mão, Itachi rodando a câmera/filmadora, Sasuke com dois baldes com gelo e água e eu com a mangeira enrolada em meu ombro hehe, fomos nos aproximando eu posicionei a mangueira na torneira e a coloquei em ponto de ataque, assim como Sasuke que posicionou um balde.

-Calma ai pessoal eu ainda não fiz minha parte. -Disse Ino se aproximando de um Naruto apavorado, ela pegou um pregador e antes de por na orelha dele disse. -Isso querido priminho é por ter me feito ficar sem meus brinquedinhos de estimação aquele dia mas precisamente a quatro anos atrás. -E colocou um pregador na orelha dele.

-AHHHH. -Ele gritou de dor, deu até pena dele tadinho.

-Ino só coloque um pregador em cada orelha, em cada bochecha e braço e está bom. -Disse nossa parenta.

-Sim coroa. -Ela sorriu peversamente.

-NÃO! PAREM EU SOU PARENTE DE VOCÊS NÃO UM LADRÃO QUE MERECE SER TORTURADO, TENHAM PIEDADE DE MIM. -Ele gritava.

-Você teve piedade de mim Naruto? Eu estava dormindo e você me acordou com um baita susto despejando aquele balde de água em cima de mim. Ino prossiga. -E assim ela fez, depois de vários gritos de dor foi a vez de Sasuke.

-Sasuke é com você, mas vamos ser piedosos e jogar apenas um balde. -Falei posicinando a mangueira para jogar água nele junto de Sasuke. Assim que ele virou o balde com bastante gelo eu joguei a água da mangueira na cara dele.

-Ei esperem falta o ovo. -Disse minha parenta que nesse meio tempo tinha sumido e aparecido com uma cartela de ovos na mão e começou a atacar nele, e ele gritando por ajuda confesso, eu senti pena do meu irmão mas foi merecido.

-Pronto terminamos. -Eu virei para a câmera que estava na mão do Itachi e falei. -Nunca acorde uma pessoa com um banho de água, coisas muito piores que isso pode lhe acontecer...

-Nunca, jamais faça um burrada que vá fuder os outros juntos com você, as consequências serão drásticas. -Falou Ino.

-Se for se fuder, se fode sozinho não leve os outros junto com você. As consequências caros amigos é drástica e vem quando menos se esperar. -Dessa vez foi Itachi. -Naruto sua vez.

-Arrependimento é capaz de nos matar, olhem meu estado e olha que eu estou arrependido. Nunca façam isso que eu fiz com eles como disseram as consequências são pesadas e impiedosas. -Disse Naruto todo molhado, tremendo e cheio de marcas.

-E pra finalizar não façam isso dentro de casa. -Disse Sasuke dando uma pausa drástica. -Leve a pessoa para outro lugar onde não levante suspeitas. -Ele finalizou e nós todos caimos na gargalhada com essa.

-Calma ai que falta eu. Ae pessoal os jovens ai que estiverem interessados em bater um papinho aqui comigo é só ligarem para 77839926 e nós marcaremos de nos encontrar em alguma moita por ai. -Que velha atrevida essa minha parenta.

-PARENTA! -Exclamamos todos.

-Qui é? Eu preciso desencalhar ou só vocês que tem o direito disso? -Perguntou com a maior cara de sínica do mundo.

-Meu Deus... que parentes você foi me arrumar ein. -Eu disse olhando pro céu. -Itachi vamos por esse video no Youtube, mas corta a parte da parenta.

-Não vão cortar nada. -Ela disse.

-Ih coroa eu te arrumo uns bofes rapidinho. -Disse Ino.

-Ai vamos logo botar essa merda no Youtube e Naruto vai tomar banho que tu ta fedendo. -Disse Sasuke franzindo o nariz.

-Cala a boca teme eu não vou deixar vocês porem essa dorga no Youtube.

-É mesmo? Quer uma segunda dose disso tudo novamente? -Falou Itachi.

-Nã...Não. -Respondeu correndo pra dentro de casa.

-Aiai mais é um cuzão mesmo. -Falou Sasuke balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Okay, vamos logo por isso aqui na net que eu quero ver o que o povo vai comentar. -Disse Ino.

E assim subimos todos na direção do quarto de Itachi para fazer a montagem do video colocar alguns efeitos e botar no site...

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Eu avisei que foram bastantes emoções nesse dia, bem que ele mereceu sabe, fala sériuh onde já se viu me acordar daquele jeito, ah e bom eu conto pra vocês no próximo capítulo sobre o video postado no Youtube, haha eu sou má, e se depender de mim meu maninho sofrerá mais se continuar com essas babaquices, não só ele mas meus primos também porque Haruno Sakura é má muito má, okay ignorem esse final maléfico é que eu to com sono sabe... tenho que ir dormir, bom falo com vocês amanhã sem falta e continuo a escrever o que mais me aconteceu nessas férias, já deu pra perceber que ela foi quente não hehe.

Não precisam ter medo de mim, eu não atormentarei nenhuma de vocês em seus sonhos nem pessoalmente... juro, não precisa terem medo eu não sou maníaca nem louca ou qualquer coisa do tipo xP.

(Conteúdo Baseado em fatos reais.)

Beijins pra quem leu isso aqui.

Escrito por:

Sakurinha, a nova autora do pedaço.

Xauzinho e durmam sem pesadelos =P.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

_**N/A: hey people, **_e ai meu povo fui aprovada? Espero que sim, mas isso é com vocês... bom eu sei, eu sei tadinho do Naruto que mancada não, foi muito torturante. Mas e ai o que acharam desse modo de eu escrever a fic? Gostaram? Mandem Reviews dizendo o que acharam, eu particulamente achei um tanto sem noção, se quiserem que eu continue me mandem Reviews oks, e bom essa história não é baseada em fatos reais não, viu gente eu coloquei aquilo porque é a Sakura que está escrevendo ela quem vivenciou aquilo tudo, mas e ai alguma dúvida pendente? se tiver não hesitem em perguntar eu responderei com o maior prazer... críticas? podem criticar que eu vou ler com o maior prazer também e tentar concertar meu erro xD! É isso to indo posto mais assim que eu concluir o próximo cap. e será rapidinho xD E bom eu posso garantir que o próximo o Naruto não será torturado. Ah, não posso ir sem antes agradecê-las(o) pelo tempo que perderam lendo isso aqui ^.~. É isso to partindo até mais ^^.


End file.
